Be Mine, Helga AU
by BrokenDragon
Summary: DISCONTINUED!The HA gang is in the ninth grade now, and Helga recives a note from someone saying that they wanted her for a long time, she finds out who it is and the relationship is not all sunshine, there is darkness
1. Be Mine, Helga- The Note

Disclaimer: You guys know it. Unless this is the very first fanfic you EVER read before.   
Authors Notes: Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed and liked Anything For You I'll bring out the next chapter for that one day. Maybe soon.  
  
Torvald and Helga relationship   
Warning: This is NOT a Helga and Arnold RELATIONSHIP fic I have seen WAY too MANY of those.  
This is an Alternate Universe! The kids are in 9th grade!   
Prologue  
~*~*~  
  
It was 8:00 and the bell rung, signaling for all of the students to move to their homerooms. Helga stopped at her locker, putting in her combination, she opened it, looking into a mirror attached to her locker she began applying her make-up, a bit blood red lipstick, mascara, blush, etc. Afterwards, she began taking out her books and putting them into her pink bookbag. Her took out her math book and right behind it was a card with a heart printed on it, and a long-stemmed pink rose attached. Taking out the card she, flipped it open and began reading:  
  
Dearest Helga;  
  
I have been wanting you for so long now, and I cannot hold my feelings back any longer! Helga, ever since forth grade at PS 118 I've been watching you, and wanting you. Helga, you are the most beautiful creature on this earth. I want you Helga. Be mine, and only mine. Meet me after school by Old Man Green's Meets. You won't miss me.  
  
Anonymous  
  
'Whose Anonymous?' Helga wondered while walking to Mr. Samson's classroom. She smelled the pink rose as she sat down in her desk.   
  
'Could it be.' She turned to look at Arnold who was busy talking to Lila whom was wearing what she had worn since Elementary. 'No, he wants Miss Goody over there' She frowned unhappily, turned back around as Mr. Samson's walked in the class room when the tardy bell rung.  
  
"Okay, class please take your seats, today we'll be-" He was cut off as static was head over the loud speaker, followed by Principal Rhode's voice. "Good morning teachers and students, it's a sunny Monday morning today-"  
  
Helga did not pay any attention to the rest of the announcements, he mind kept wondering back to 'Anonymous.'  
  
'Who is he?' She asked herself.  
  
'Stinky? No, I already went through it with that doof ball long ago.'  
  
'Sid, nah he is well…Sid.'  
  
'Eugene? His mind is too busy on keeping from getting hurt…'  
  
'Harold? HA! Food is his love!'  
  
'Gerald? No, tall hair boy Is going out with a cheerleader now.'  
  
The list went on and on, not once did she think of whom it really was. The name of the boy did not even pop into her head.  
  
The boy at the back of the class.  
  
The boy who was staring at her, that exact moment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
'She is so beautiful, her beautiful eyes, her blonde hair…I wish she would do something with it, maybe wear is up back into her pig-tails. We'll change that when I do have her…'  
  
He just smiled and crossed his arms on his chest, and leaned back into his desk.  
  
'Be mine, Helga G. Patiki.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
So? This is the Prologue remember? Review! And I'm sorry to all of those Arnold and Helga lovers but I see way too many of those so I made up my own!  



	2. Be Mine, Helga- Torvald?

Thank you to all whom reviewed to my fanfic for Hey Arnold. Well, here part two of Be Mine Helga AU. Enjoy.  
  
Warning: This is not a Helga and Arnold get together fic!  
  
~*~*~  
  
He sat up in his chair, looked at his watch and grumbled.  
  
'C'mon you stupid bell and ring!' He thought to himself. As if on cue, the bell rung dismissing the classes.  
  
"Okay, student! Stay safe and I will see you tomorrow." Mrs. Lorain, their Math teacher said to her 8th period class as they rushed out of the room.   
  
The boy, got out of his desk and walked passed Helga's as she was putting her homework into the bag. He noticed the pink rose, which has it end warped in a wet paper towel to keep it moist on her desk and smiled, then walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Helga stood up from her desk slinging the pink book bag on her shoulder. She walked out of the classroom to see Phoebe standing near the water fountain waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Phoebe!" She called waving her hand in the air a bit.  
  
"Greetings Helga. Our homework for science is pretty tough today."  
  
"Yeah it is." Helga replied as they walked out of the double doors of PS. 118, and into the bright sunlight.  
  
"Would you like me to help you with it."  
  
"Of- oh no not right now. If I do need any help I'll call ya! Check ya later!"  
  
Phoebe stood there and watched Helga run down the street. "That was strange." She said to herself as she got on the bus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Helga slowed down into a walk when Mr. Green's old meat shop came into view, Mr. Green was older now his once red hair had white more than red, and he wasn't as plump as before. She stopped for a second to fix her hair, straightening the long pink skirt and the one of those white "Angle" shirts, and any other area that had gotten misplaced during her run. After catching her breath, then resumed walking. 'Who could it be?' She thought to herself. 'Brainy? No. Wolfgang? No, he was in High School.' names kept running through her head at every step she took.  
  
Once she was right in front of Green Meats, she stopped and looked around. 'No one is here.' she said to herself. "Crimtiey! I came out here for nothing!"  
  
"Nothing?" A voice came from the other side of the Meat Shop, making her jump.  
  
"W-who's there?" She asked as the person walked out of the shadows.  
  
Once the boy was fully out of the shadows she instantly knew who it was.  
  
"T-Torvald!" She looked at him up and down, He had changed quit a bit over the years, he was much smarter, slimier but still bulky. He was dressed in blue jeans with one rip at the knee and a red shirt with 'Wassup!' written on it. In his hands was a banquet of pink and white roses. He nodded, smirking at her "Shocked?" he asked, and she nodded. He walked to her, and gave her the roses. "They are for you." He put both hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Helga, I want you. I have been wanting you for so long now, and I cannot hold it in anymore. Be mine."  
  
"Bu-But Torvald. You're…and I'm."  
  
"What?" He asked titling his head a bit.  
  
"I don't know, I never thought of you that way."  
  
"You'll get use to it." He said leaning closer to her, making their lips only an inch apart. Helga started breathing heavily as he got closer and closer soon their lips brushed against each other and they kissed. Helga could not help but to close her eyes as the kiss deepened.  
  
Once the kiss ended, about a minute later, Torvald stared into Helga's closed eyes. He smiled, then began rubbing her shoulders and her neck. "Baby, you're so beautiful. Say yes, that you will be mine and mine only."  
  
Helga, who was still in her dazed dream state, nodded, "I will be yours and yours only."  
  
Torvald smiled and warped his arms around her, hugging her, he laid his head on her shoulders. " Good, don't ever leave me Helga, stay with me forever." She could only mumble her answer, but he understood and smiled. "Good…Very good."  
  
~*~*~  
So how was this? The next story will be up soon so stay tight! Sorry this is so short!  
Also, sorry Helga is not so 'tough' but oh well.  



	3. Be Mine, Helga- Changing

Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait! The characters are OOC I guess! Enjoy!  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Torvald and I had been dating for about two months now, dairy. Everything is wonderful. He treats me like a queen. Today on my desk in homeroom there was a rose on my desk with a note that read:   
  
'H is for my "heart" that you hold,   
E is for the "everything" you are to me,   
L is for the "love" that we share,   
G is for the "greatness" that you have and are,  
A is for I will "always" love you.   
HELGA I LOVE YOU -Torvald'  
  
Torvald is the sweetest thing, he looks tough but remember what they say, "Don't judge a book by its cover…"  
  
Helga shut her pink and blue dairy, putting it away into her dresser, next to her pink one, from the days she was "In love" Arnold. Helga sighed and shut the dresser drawer. She got up from the desk and got into bed, looking at the picture of her and Torvald.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Torvald where are we going?" cried a laughing Helga as she followed her new boyfriend, who was pulling her arm, threw the park.  
  
"You'll see babe." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
After a few more minutes of running the reached a secluded spot in the park, a garden of roses, roses of many different colors…  
  
Red, pink, white yellow…beautiful.  
  
Helga gasped looking at the scenery before her, "Tory! It…it is beautiful! I've never seen anything this beautiful!" She ran to the roses and began smelling everyone.  
  
Torvald let out a chuckle. "I have…" Helga turned around and looked at him "Wha…?" He walked to her his hands in his black leather jacket, taking them out slowly he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"These flowers have no beauty against yours…You are the most beautiful thing…no you're not a thing. The most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life…and I love you. Now, Come here baby."   
  
The pulled her closer to him, lowered his head and kissed her on the lips, softly at first then deeper, and deeper. He began kissing her all over her face then to her neck then…  
  
"Say cheese!" A voice broke through the romantic mood, then a flash.  
  
"WHAT?!" The couple screeched.  
  
"Awww…look at the cute couple!"   
  
"Ronda! Nadine!" Helga looked at the too girls her eyes still wide. "How did you guys find us."  
  
"Not hard following two lovely people who…"  
  
"Do you two mind?" Torvald broke in their convocations, he was not happy.  
  
Ronda and Nadine gulped, "Well, I'm sorry you two…um, hey I'll make copies of this for you two. Bye." After Ronda finished the blond and black haired girls ran off.  
  
"Tory what's wrong?" She looked up at him, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He snapped looking down at her she seen her back away. "Oh, baby I'm sorry…I just wanted to be alone with you," He ran her hand over her cheek," Helga I want to be close to you. Do something for me Helga."  
  
"What? Anything Tor-love. Tell me and I'll do it…ask me and I'll do it."   
  
"Promise me…promise you will never leave me. Promise me that…"  
  
"Torvald…"  
  
"Helga promise me." He took her hand into his and brought it up to his mouth kissing it. "If I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to live…I'd kill myself I swear…"  
  
"Torvald no! You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would…please promise me…"  
  
"Torvald…I would never leave you, I promise."  
  
"Good. I love you, Helga."  
  
"And I you Torvald."  
End of Flash Back  
  
Helga sighed and shut her eyes, drifting into a sleep not knowing what the next day will bring.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"…Wakie Wakie all you cool school cats! It is 7:00 A.M Thursday morning. Here is a shout of from Alicia Winton saying good lucky to the PS. 125 Panther Football team…"  
  
Helga got out of her bed, looking at her alarm/radio clock. Sighing she went to her closet, she looked through it and decided what she would wear that day.  
Laying out her clothing on her bed she went into her bathroom and began taking her morning shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Helga came out of the bath room a pink fluffy towel around her head. Once, completely dried she began to get dressed.   
  
"Well…" She sighed again buttoning her short sky blue shorts and adjusting her white tube top. "Shoes…"  
  
She looked again in her closet and took out a pair of sky blue mountain boots, and white shocks, putting them on, as well as a sky blue short sleeved blouse.  
  
She put on her make up which was light blue eye shadow and glitter lip-gloss with a tint of blue.  
  
Smiling into the mirror she brushed her long blonde her putting it in pig tails, which touched her shoulders.  
  
"Helga! Torvald is here!" Helga's mother, Miriam, yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'm comin'!" Over the years Helga and her mother did not fight as much, they were kind of close. But, they gave each other their space.  
  
Making sure everything was in place, Helga rushed out of her room and ran half way down the stairs. She walked the rest of the way upon seeing Torvald sitting in the living room. Grabbing her back pack by the door she walked to the entrance of the room, "Hey there…"  
  
He stood smiling at her, his smile soon faded as he looked at her up and down. "Ready?" He asked in a emotionless tone.  
  
"Yea…" He walked past her a to the door, she followed…  
  
Once out side she walked to his red 1978 Pontiac FireBird, he opened the passenger side without looking at her, once she was in her slammed the door shut. He walked to his side opened the door, got in and also slammed that door. Putting the key into the engine and turning it, the car roared awake. Grabbing a box of cigarettes he took one out and lights it. Taking a few puffs he mumbled, "I wish you would wear something like that…you look like a damn slut…"  
  
To shocked to speak the only thing Helga could do was to hold her teddy bear backpack to her chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
All during school Torvald held on to me he would not let me go. At lunch he came so close to beating up Brainy 'cause he thought he was flirting with me and trying to look at me legs, and he was only picking up a ketchup packet I dropped. What's wrong with him, dairy?  
-Helga  
  
~*~*~  
"…12…18…24…" Helga bit he lip trying to open up her locker. "Err! Oh wait! 12… 18 …26! Yes!" Helga grinned into her mirror once her locker was opened. Almost immediately her eyes fell on a cute stuffed brown and white puppy, and beside it was a banquet of roses and different types of flowers, and a card. She picked up the card and read it:  
Helga  
Forgive me on what I said yesterday. I did not mean it! I was upset, I just don't want other people staring at you it makes me…jealous. I don't want you to leave me Helga. I love you and I'm so sorry. Forgive me.-Torvald.  
  
  
Helga smiled as she closed the letter she put that and the puppy into her backpack kissing it first. She closed her locker leaving the flowers in it, since school just started she did not want them to get ruined. Turning around she seen Torvald, who was standing with a few of his football teammates, looking at her. She grinned and nodded, a signal that she had forgiving him, he smirked and motioned her over.  
  
"Hey baby." He said wrapping his arms around her planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Mmm, hey," she replied once the kiss ended. "We better get to class or teach would have a cow…again'  
  
"Yea. Yo, guys check ya' later See ya' at the pep-rally!" Torvald waved a peace sign to his friends as they walked of in their opposite directions to their classes or hooky destinations.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how was this? It's longer right? Well, anyway thank you to all who reviewed and liked my stories sorry it took so long but I was waiting for school to end (It ends on the 24) And AOL is restricting me for some reason anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
And Sorry for all of the…'what's she wearing stuff' I wanted to elaborate! Ja!  
  
  



	4. The fall

To Helga it was torture watching Torvald, the captain of the 9th grade football team, with Amanda, the captain of the 9th grade cheerleading squad. It was the tradition of the Bull Dogs for the two captains to play a game of sports twister at the pep-rallies.  
  
Trina, a member of the Cheerleading squad, was spinning the spinier and calling out what it landed on. "Uh oh! I think this one would cause a collapse!" Everyone in the gym hooted knowing what that meant. "Okay, Torvald, put you right hand on the yellow pom-pom!"  
  
As a joke, since the cheerleader's uniforms were yellow with blue letters, he grabbed her breast. "This one?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk. Amanda squealed mainly with delight. Then getting 'serious' Torvald put his hand on the only yellow pom-pom he saw the one to the far left.  
  
That moved caused a collapse! The Torvald, loosing his balance fell on top of Amanda....  
  
The aftermath of the collapse was a sexual position.  
  
Everyone in the gym began hooting again.  
  
Except for Helga, who just sat there.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Helga wait up!" Torvald pushed kids out of his path as he followed the blonde. "C'mon! Helga!"  
  
Finally, he reached a clear path near the stairway of the second floor, which he could speed up to catch her arm, spinning her around violently. "Let me go!" She screamed, hitting her grasp.  
  
"No! What the fuck if your fucking problem?" He hissed harshly at her.  
  
"Nothing just let me go!" She hissed back. "You bastard!"  
  
His grip tightened on her arm, and she felt herself being pushed back. His hand, which were once grasping her wrist, were gone. Having nothing to grab onto she clawed the air and fell backwards down the flight of stairs.  
  
She could see for a spilt second Torvald standing at the top smirking.  
  
All anyone could do was watch her fall which seemed to be forever until she finally hit the ground, her head making a sick THUD as it hit the tile.  
  
"Helga!" Arnold, kind face was filled with panic as he ran to his old elementary 'friend.' He was standing near the bottom talking to Lilia, and saw the whole thing. "Someone call 9-1-1!" He knelled next to Helga checking wrist for a pulse.  
There was one.  
  
There was blood coming from her mouth and nose, her head was turned to the side. Too scared to move it, Arnold moved around to check her out.  
  
It seemed like he was all alone until the teachers came running up the stairs and down them. "The EMS are coming." One of the English teachers said, pushing kids out of the way so the paramedics could come up the stairs.   
  
Giving them room Arnold moved out of the way, doing so his eyes moved up to the top of the stairs to see Torvald, just standing there. Eyeing him, finality, he walked down the stairs, at the bottom he went into a 'panic,' calling her name.  
  
"Helga! Oh my Gosh! Helga! Baby! Is she okay?"  
  
Arnold watched as they put Helga unto the stretcher, and lifted her down the other flight of stairs. He moved to the window on the wall of the stairway, and watched them bring her outside and into the Ambulance.   
  
Torvald got in with them.  
  
~*~  
  
Boarding House  
  
*  
  
Arnold dragged his feet up the stairs to his room, flashes of the scene at school and the hospital going through his head.  
  
*^*  
All anyone could talk about at school was what happened. After school was dismissed, the group from PS 118 caught a bus to the hospital. "Arnold, you okay?" Jerald his old friend had asked, placing a hand on his back.  
  
"He pushed her." He stated simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Torvald pushed Helga, I saw him."  
  
"Man, are you ok? Torvald wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
Sid, still looked the same his white shirt, leather jacket, green hat, and blue jeans, the only thing different was he no longer had his boots, but wore white tennis shoes, leaned forward in the chair to get a better look at Arnold. "Yea, you see how close they are? They are in love, dude."  
  
"I was there..." he trailed off as she bus pulled up to the hospital.  
  
*^*  
Inside the nurse told them that Helga was in critical condition, and that they could not see her today.  
  
On the way out, Arnold caught a glimpse of Torvald, talking...no flirting with a young nurse.  
*  
His head so filled with these thoughts, Arnold could not here as his grandpa called him. "Short man...Hey Short man!"  
  
Snapping to his senses he turned and faced his guardian, his grandpa had aged a lot but we still very healthy "as a ox" the doctor always said. "What's up Grandpa?"  
  
"Where were you after school?"  
  
"Oh...we had to go to the hospital. A friend got hurt."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Arnold. Are they ok?"  
  
"I don't know Grandpa...I don't know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
So? How was it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry it took so long! 


End file.
